


Could Have

by webcomix



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Almost Kiss, Angst, F/M, Game Spoilers, Link is very much in love, Missed Opportunities, POV Link, Pining, Pre-Calamity, Sad Ending, a lot of em, but waits too long, hey fic bunnies will you give me some peace now? probably not., sads, shoulda coulda woulda, so many sads, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcomix/pseuds/webcomix
Summary: He could have kissed her, but there was always a reason not to.So, he didn't.





	Could Have

**Author's Note:**

> The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo.

He could have kissed her for the first time then, to calm her nerves after the attack. Though it was more about calming his own, because the thought of losing her was terrifying. Just a brief brush of skin against skin, assuring him that she was whole and warm and alive.

But this was only the first time she'd looked at him without any bitterness, and that meant nothing weighed against the scowls and glares of yesterday. Would she have reacted in surprise? Confusion? Horror at this breach of protocol, or even revulsion and contempt? He would never recover. So, he didn't.

Or, he could have kissed her in the fields, surrounded by sweet smelling flowers and the warmth of the sun. She had been laughing, a sound that floated up as light as the clouds that were barely present on such a beautiful day. A beautiful day, with the most beautiful girl he'd ever known. Everything was perfect. He would dream about this day for the rest of his life.

But since he hadn't learned to say no to her — and probably never would learn — there was pond slime on his face, and he was sure she'd push him away if he even did so much as lean forward. So, he didn't.

Or, he could have kissed her in the rain. Nobody would have seen them hidden behind the sheets of falling water and the thick trunk of the tree that provided them cover. They were already sitting so close to make sure that they stayed within the dry patch beneath the branches. He could feel her knee pressed against his and hear the hum of her sighs under the pattering droplets.

But her mind was far away, brooding upon the years stretching both behind and before them. Her eyes were searching the grey skies for a sign from the Goddesses that had abandoned her. She had destiny and duty on the mind, not romance. So, he didn't.

Or, he could have kissed her tears away with the Statue of the Goddess towering over them and giving no indication whether She approved. Not that he needed such approval, or wanted it after he'd jumped into the spring and splashed towards his princess. He wrapped his arms around her, quite literally embracing his role as comforter and protector, doing all he could to stop her from falling apart.

But she had pressed her face into his shoulder and he felt the fabric of his clothes soaking up the sound of her sobs. An ill-timed declaration of love wouldn't fix any of her problems, especially not this one. So, he didn't.

He should have kissed her some time before they walked down the mountain and met their friends for the last time, before the ground shook and a primal scream of rage echoed throughout the land. Before they held hands and ran, first towards the fire and the fury, then away from the horrors seared into their souls forever. Before the fields burned and castles crumbled. 

But there wasn't any time. He had fought off the enemies that had relentlessly pursued them, shielded her from harm until it shattered against his arm, even carried her away when she caved to despair. All of this, and still they came clanking and beeping their betrayal loud and clear across the marsh, each claw stabbing and sinking into the mud as they advanced.

As long as he had his sword, he could still stand. He clenched his teeth through the pain and drew himself up despite her pleas. His foot slipped on the slimy grass, and when she caught him, he wondered for the first time whether he would fail. It had never been an option, until now. At least he would go first.

It was very hard to tell as the universe spun around him, a light nearly blinded him, and the ground slipped sideways to meet his temple in a very resolute, realistic way.

"No... no! Link! Get up! You're going to be just fine."

Her arms were around him, and she pulled him close. He needed to do it now. He summoned the last of his strength to lift his head—

 

 

 

 

 

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a real sappy mood and thinking about a motif I had considered using for my other story but, in the end, didn't. Then as fanfiction does, the whole concept still took root fast and flourished in the fertiliser of intense shipping feels into this overgrown weed of a one-shot.
> 
> This was a bit of a gamble since it bears some difference in tone and style than my typical output. Hope it worked out, though. Thanks for reading!


End file.
